Christmas Wishes
by Sephy-Chan
Summary: -::OneShot::- Aizen is fascinated by the holiday called 'Christmas' and goes to Karakura to investigate. After bumping into a Strawberry his attention is redirected -:Yaoi, AizenIchi:-


_Christmas Wishes_

---------------------------------------------------------------  
_M__ade up even before the summer when in a gigly mood, written (far) after the summer xD_

_Aizen is fascinated by the holiday called 'Christmas' and goes to Karakura to investigate. After bumping into a Strawberry his attention is redirected. (Yaoi, Aizen/Ichi)_

_**OOC**__, but who cares, it's Christmas and crack time __**xD**__  
Another product of my twisted and weird imagination... Hooray!_  
---------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

It was the day before Christmas eve, snow was everywhere. The whole town covered in a nice, cold blanket of pure white snow. The same day that Kurosaki Isshin sent his orange haired son, Ichigo, to do the Christmas shopping. That way his sister would (hopefully) believe Santa Claus gave them presents because they were being good whole year long.

But that is what Isshin hoped. Yuzu and Karin stopped believing a few years back when Karin pulled off the beard of the person playing the fat guy in the red suit.

Ichigo dressed warmly, not wanting to get sick in his vacation. Thick woolen socks prevented his ankles from freezing. A knitted white scarf, made by his mother when she was still alive, black winter coat with extra long sleeves and high neck. His tight fitting jeans over his long slender legs. Underneath his coat he wore simple long sleeved shirt with the text 'My enemy is my new best friend.' "Dad, I'm leaving!" He yelled when he opened the door.

"Come back late and there will be no food left!" He heard his father yell back from the kitchen. Who grinned when he heard the door close. "Who wants to play TWISTER!" He yelled through his house. Not long after the two girls came running downstairs. One black haired tomboy, and a blond caring one.

--- --- ---

Meanwhile Ichigo reached the mall and took out the note his father gave him, along with his credit card to pay for everything. Looking over the note he saw that it was really his father who wrote it. The note was covered in unnecessary hearts and small drawings. Sighing he tried to decipher the handwriting and finally managed to find out out what to buy for his black haired sister. A new football and a few manga volumes.

Arrived in the sports department he searched the shelfs and quickly found himself a black and white soccer ball. Just to make sure the ball was okay he kicked it around the store a few times, which earned him a scolding from the owner. After he payed he looked at the list again. The orange haired teen was pissed at his father for having to write the list like this. Why not make a simple, normal list. This was far too troublesome.

While walking in a random direction he kept his eyes on the note and didn't notice the fat guy in the red suit with a curly white hair and beard and the thick framed rectangular glasses. "Ah, sorry!" He said absentmindedly and continued his way, his stomach growled.

The man in the Santa suit licked his lips, but stopped when his mouth was filled with the hair from the wig he was wearing. "That child needs to be punished." A small girl tugged on his sleeve, making him look down.

"Can I tell Santa what I want for Christmas?" Her blue eyes sparkling. Finally she found Santa!

_'Why do they keep asking me?' _The man was puzzled. "No, I don't know who this Santa is so go away." He said in a cold voice before walking away, he could hear that the girl started crying and some murmur from other people. He didn't care. _'SzayelAporro informed me that I wouldn't stand out if I wore this(1), this clothes.'_ Putting the thought aside he decided to follow that orange haired teen. They have met before, the teen just didn't realize.

Amused Ichigo entered the toys department and searched for a new stuffed animal that would replace 'Bostav'. Seeing he vanished every time. But it was just Kon who ran away. Exploring the room he found a plush that looked like something like Kon and took it to the counter to pay. He wanted to buy more but his father told him he also bought some presents. Next item on the list... It was too hard to read. After he payed he left the store and was leaning against a wall. Deciphering the gift for his father.

When he still couldn't read it after a while he gave up and a idea popped into his head. But where should he buy it, He didn't want to be seen in _that sort_ of store. Then he came up with a plan. Fist Ichigo went to the bank and withdrew some cash. Then he made his way to a toilet where nobody would notice a unconscious teenage body. The cinema! It's dark and they leave you alone, perfect. Finding the nearest cinema he ordered tickets for the longest movie he could find. "One ticked to the Lord of the Rings marathon please." After receiving his ticket he went to the room where it was shown and sat down in a dark corner. The seats were covered in a dark red silk. Very comforting. He made a mental note to go to the cinema more often.

_'Time to get going...'_ Ichigo said to himself as his face turned red, lucky for him, the room went dark and no one saw him press a metal badge against his chest when he sat down. He was now in his shinigami form and took the money he withdrew earlier and put it away safely in thr folds of his uniform and left the room.

Back outside Santa saw his 'prey' and followed him. He was quite surprised when he saw the orange haired shinigami enter a sex shop. _'What is he going to buy in there?'_ The fat man in red wondered as he walked closer to the shop. When the murmur behind him increased as he got closer to the store he turned around and saw a lot of little kids point a finger at him, asking their parents what Santa was going to do in that store.

Deciding to ignore them he turned back to the store and saw the shinigami come back out with a box under his robes, hoping no one wound see him carrying that. He left money for it where the box once stood inside the store. Walking back from the cinema he avoided crowds or people, not sure if they would bump into him. Another little fact Rukia forgot to tell him. Scowling in silence and keeping track of the people around him he failed to notice the person following him for a while.

Entering the dark room he saw his body still sitting in the same place where he left it, alone in a dark and forgotten corner. He walked over to it hide the box in one of his bags. At the moment box was hidden well enough he turned around and saw someone look at him, not at the wall but at him. Looking better he could see the guy was dressed up as Santa and came closer.

"You can see me?" Ichigo asked uncertain as he subconsciously took a step backwards and tripped over one of his bags. Waving his arms as fell backwards the world became black. A hard and precise hand hit his neck before he lost consciousness.

--- --- ---

Feeling cold he started to wonder what happened; slowly he opened his eyes only to come face to face with the man who he saw looking at him before – Santa. But he still felt cold and tried to move his limbs to get a better look at his body before finding out the other tied his hands together with a rope which were tied to metal, to which those belonged he couldn't see from his position; on his bare back, on the ground, and a evil looking fat guy in red and fake white fur sitting on his legs, preventing his prey to move.

His mind didn't understand what was happening to his body right now. That was until his sash was being undone and his hakama pulled off of his long skinny legs. His eyes doubled in size at the idea what the man was going to do. In his desperation he became delusional. "But Santa, I didn't do anything wrong, I fought all those hollows to protect humans."

"You bumped into me earlier today, and for that, you will be punished." The man with the thick framed rectangular glasses told him in a low seductive voice as he started stroking the others crotch through the fabric of his black boxers, which earned him a low moan from the now almost naked orange haired teen who mentally cursed himself for it.

Trying to find something else to look at then someone dressed as a fictional figure stoking him to erection, he saw metal shelfs, empty shelf, a single lamp hanging above them with some cobwebs attached to it. This room, storage room he guessed, hasn't been used in a long time. Ichigo was losing the will to free himself as he started to enjoy the treatment he got, his cock hardening under the others experienced touch.

He didn't even notice when his boxers were removed, exposing his whole body to the greedy eyes of the unknown male. The bearded guy quickly undressed but kept his wig and beard on, not wanting to spoil the moment. His body wasn't fat as his clothes made it look, it was slim and well toned, if he didn't know any better he would say Santa was a man who worked out in the gym regularly. Placing the teens legs on his shoulders he roughly he pressed two fingers roughly in the boy's ass.

Ichigo let out a strangled yell as he wanted to scream at the sudden intrusion of his body, but lips and white plastic hair were pressed against his mouth muffling the scream greatly. But he stopped screaming once the other moved his fingers slowly in and out of the the tight entrance that slowly got used to the intrusion as he was being siscored, being prepared of what would soon follow.

The beard hid the mischievous grin on the wearers lips as he watched the teen whine in front of him, a truly arousing sight. One hand prepared entrance to the body's heated insides, the others had wrapped itself around the throbbing erection and started stroking it up and down the shaft in the same pace as his other hand. The orange haired teens body stiffened before he let out a heartily moan escape his lips as he spilled his seed over the man's hand and his own trained abs. His body collapsed as his mind was still in heaven.

Ichigo experienced his first climax at the hand of another _GUY_, who was dressed as _SANTA CLAUSE._ It sounds lame, and it was, but he didn't care at all – It felt too good to care. He was in seventh heaven. Ragged as his breathing had become the more he wanted to relive the feeling of pleasure. His wish was granted when the other shoved something bigger, something harder inside his eagerly awaiting body.

The wig wearing man liked what he saw, but at the same time he was furious that he would climax without permission. His grin widened as he realized the boy was still a virgin. It was the only explanation that would explain him climaxing after a bit of attention. _'A nice gift,'_ Santa thought. _'I'll take his.'_ With a new goal in mind he positioned himself in front of the tight heat and pushed himself inside without any warning. Much to his pleasure the boy was pulled back to reality when something big and hard was shoved into his ass. Strange thing was; he seemed to enjoy the feeling and tried to get the object to move. "Please move.." He pleaded as he closed his eyes, only begging for more with his voice.

Wanting to cum again Ichigo arched his back as he wanted to get back the pleasure he had before. The other wanted to cum fast, after seeing the other in ecstasy, he was harder than before and in need of a release. Which he found after pounding into the boy a few times and hitting the boy's prostate on the last thrust he finally came – spilling his seed deep within the teen he breathed heavier than before

"Please move.." He pleaded as he was being impaled by the others hard organ. Moving his legs around the others waist he tried to impale himself even deeper, movement. But he didn't have to, the other slid out and thrust back in roughly, Ichigo cried out at the wonderful feeling of pleasure that shot through his body. Needing more, wanting more with every movement the other made. He screamed out a mangled form of the words 'Kami-sama' when the man hit that one perfect spot inside his body. He was getting sleepy, exhausted after the two climaxes. He wanted to thank the other as he slowly came down from his high, but he then realized he didn't know what to call the other. Calling him 'Santa' would sound really strange to his ears (2). "Thank.." The teen heaved as he vaguely came to the conclusion he was raped by another guy. But Ichigo didn't care, he had fun and felt his body relax before falling asleep.

When he gradually regained consciousness he found himself back in his body. Wondering how he got there he bend forward to inspect the bags with gifts, but stopped midway when pain shot from his ass through his spine to his brain. Ichigo was awake at once, he now knew for certain he had sex with a twisted cosplayer that dressed up as Santa, and could see shinigami. Remembering how good it felt, and how he practically begged for more he gave up worrying about and accepted it as a pleasant encounter. Smirking inside he tried to ignore the pain as he saw that everything was still in his bags.

Standing up again walking was more difficult than he would have thought possible after sex. Half limping, half walking he made his way out of the cinema and tried his hardest to walk normally. Going over his list he saw that he had everything he needed to buy and made his way home, not noticing the strange looks of onlookers.

--- --- ---

In Las Noches, Aizen returned from his trip to human world and changed on his way back in the garganta. He was curious about the humans and a tradition called 'Christmas'. But he was still confused.

A fat guy in red with a white beard giving humans presents under a certain type of tree. The tree was decorated, but what was the use? It was an enigma for the leader of Hueco Mundo. But what he found most strange is that that 'Santa' could get into everyones home with the presents, and all on the same night, without a key. _'The part about him coming through the chimney must be false, or he burns himself.'_ The only explanation he could think of is that 'Santa Clause' was an exiled shinigami who used shunpo and his ability to walk through walls to deliver the presents. Or perhaps he had a Shikai or BanKai that gave him the ability to do so. Everyone knew what he looked like and could see him, so he most likely used a gigai to show himself to the humans. But he still didn't know how that guy knew what everyone wanted to have in a wrapped box under the strangely decorated tree with lights.

"Maybe he can read minds.." The brown haired man murmured to himself while he sat in his throne watching a report that Ulquiorra gave him about the other events in the human world. They were boring and fascinating at the same time. Interesting.

"Ulquiorra," Aizen said to his green eyed Espada who looked up to his creator. "Go to the human world and find out who the man is that goes around town invading peoples home. He could pose a threat to our security. Tell the other Espada to go as well."

"Hai, Aizen-sama." He bowed and left the room heading in the direction of the other Espada.

Standing up he looked at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight in the human world. A grin spread across his face as he glanced sideways to the red clothes he wore earlier today.

--- --- ---

Ichigo on the other hand was being questioned by his father why he was partially limping, Sending his father flying against the wall he started yelling at to leave it alone because he fell in a strange way when someone accidentally pushed him down the stairs. Isshin didn't seem to believe a word his son said so he dropped the subject by sitting in a corner and crying. Annoyed as he was he went to his room and dropped himself on his bed thinking about how fucked up this day was, literally.

He must have fallen asleep. When he entered his room the streetlights were out and the sun was visible, now the lights were on and the sun was gone. A glance at his alarm clock told him it was almost midnight. Not caring about the time he undressed himself and went to bed in only his black boxers. He covered himself underneath the white sheets and turned to his side facing the window. Hands slipped beneath the black fabric and stroked the limp organ in a attempt to relive the events in the forgotten storage room.

He moaned silently as he barely touched his skin sending shivers down his spine, blood rushing to his cock, which quickly began to harden under the barely touching strokes and the memories. In his bliss he didn't hear the loud footsteps on the stairs or the knocking on his door. When the door swung open Ichigo was pulled back to the cold reality and removed his hand from the inside of his boxer to yell at his father. "What the hell are you doing! Sneaking up on a almost sleeping person!"

Taken aback by the sudden yelling Isshin was staring and saw a strange budge in the blankets. "I will leave you to your romantic dreams!" He suddenly yelled as he left the room and slammed the door behind him. Confused by his fathers words he looked down and saw his erection poking though the sheets, _very_ obvious.

Mentally kicking himself he dropped himself back down on the bed pulling his covers over his head he didn't want to be seen, even though he knew no one would bother him tonight, not after what his father saw. This was embarrassing, not because of what he did; but the image of what he was thinking of, and getting caught.

After a few minutes after Ichigo closed his eyes and fell asleep the space in the room ripped itself open and a figure dressed in red came walking out of the darkness into the room. His steps were feather light and impossible to hear, he inched closer to the bed and pulled the sheets covering the almost naked body of the orange haired teen. Making sure the boy didn't wake up was the biggest challenge.

The obstacle called sheet was safely removed and he looked over the boy's body with greedy brown eyes, The uniqueness of his hair, his body thinner than needed, some ribs could be seen in his chest area. The teen moved around in his sleep and was now sprawled on the bed on his back, the smile behind the white beard grew as Aizen saw Ichigo's stiff arousal in his boxers, looks he wasn't the only one who enjoyed their _encounter_ in the mall.

"Ngh... Santa... Ahh..." The teen softly moaned as his hand started working on his erection while his face only became more flushed with each stroke. Aizen felt his own pants tighten at the sounds the boy emitted in his path to completion. Removing his white satin glove he reached for the black boxers ad slipped his hand underneath it to take over the job. The owner retreated his hand to clutch at the sheet and arch his back, thrusting into the large, strong hand.

The boxers were slid of his long legs and he was exposed for the world to see, or in this case the powerful cosplaying Arrancar leader. Ichigo mewed in protest as the warm hand stopped his movements. "Don't worry, you'll feel better very soon." Aizen breathed in the boy's right ear as his left hand traced the barely visible muscles and teased the boy's entrance who twitched and visibly relaxed as he pushed in the first finger to prep him a bit, not too much, that would ruin the fun when he would wake up and see the other pushing in already.

Ichigo started panting as the finger started wrigling inside his body, searching for _that_ perfect spot. His legs were spread and knees moved toward his chest to provide Aizen with better access as he pushed in a second finger, gently stretching the entrance. The orange haired teen was lost in pleasure as he tried to impale himself on those godly finger wriggling inside is all to willing body. He let out a heartily moan escape his lips, unable to form any others words in his current state. Seeing this as a sign he managed to take off his pants with one hand, just tear off the belt and puffy red pants pooled around his ankles. His cock, now freed twitched in excitement as he thought of the pleasure that would certainly follow.

Retreating his fingers he grabbed the hollow of the boy's knees and pressed them forcefully towards his chest, waking the boy in question. Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw the same figure he was dreaming about. He didn't really care how the man came into his room, or why. He took hold of the white plastic hair, knowing it's a wig, he wanted to know who was beneath it. A good yank and it was off Aizen's head and on the ground. The teen was just staring, for what seemed like a eternity, but he buried his head in his pillow the moment the other pushed in roughly.

Ichigo screamed in pain and pleasure as the other entered him, and at the same time he didn't care it was the enemy leader that was pounding into his ass. "F-AHhh-ster!" He cried when his prostate was hit. Aizen took his sweet time pulling out of the boy, teasing him, making him beg for more. The orange head of hair wanted it faster and wanted it now. But the other restricted his movement, making everything as fast, or in this case slow, as he wanted. He was in complete control. Ichigo reached with his hands to the brown wavy hair of his 'partner', grabbed it and pulled his head down and kissed him clumsy but that was made up by passion he gave the other. Breaking away he gasped for air as the bundle of nerves was hit again, arching his back while moaning loudly.

Grabbing hold of his own erection he started stroking himself in time with the ever so slow thrust, he was already leaking precum, he wouldn't last much longer. "Please..." Ichigo whines, delusional in happiness he was no longer thinking straight. "Aizen... Sama!" He was losing patience, he wanted more friction – this was torture. "Faster... AH!" He cried as the other suddenly picked up the pace and starting hitting his pleasure-point on each thrust. Ichigo wanted to thank, talk or kiss Aizen, but he couldn't. He was lost in his own heaven as he cried out the others name when he came all over his own hand and stomach. His body relaxed, but he didn't feel anything for seconds that felt like hours, not even the other who thrust in a few more times till he came himself.

Only grunting slightly he filled the teen with his seed, claiming him as his property. He pushed in a few more times till he was sure both had ridden out their orgasms. Releasing the boy from his grasp he turned around looking for something to clean himself. His wrist was caught by a bony hand and looked at it's blushing owner. "Let me.." he pulled Aizen back to face the bed, eyes shifting in light uncertainty. "..help you with that."

Ichigo sat on his hands and knees on the bed as his tongue darted out to lick the others limp member. He never did something like this before, he didn't even see it being done on some porn site on the net. Hell – he didn't even hear his friends talk about stuff like this. Pushing himself into a sitting position he felt something slide out of his ass and grimaced slightly, using his hands he pointed the others thick cock to his mouth. "You are mine now." Aizen said, it wasn't a question or a statement. It was a fact.

Not thinking about what he was about to do he covered the organ with his mouth as far as possible, what his lips and tongue couldn't reach he used his hands to rub the skin. When he felt the organ harden inside his mouth he let it go and licked it clean, from the head till the base until his nose was buried in the brown curly hair. Aizen wanted more and yanked the boy by his hair and pushed his renewed erection in Ichigo's mouth, deepthroating him with force. Still partly high from the last climax he came soon enough, filling the others mouth with his seamen.

Ichigo couldn't complain; he started it. Willingly he swallowed everything that he could find in and around his mouth. Looking up the brown haired man with a flushed face and some remains of semen on his face he saw the other getting dressed, slightly heaving and a bead of sweat on his forehead. As the gate into the garganta opened up Aizen wanted to step through but was stopped when someone tugged at the back of his long white coat.

"Can I come...?" Ichigo asked, not really sure why he asked. "Aizen-sama." His eyes showed loyalty, lust and some confusion. This was really a good opportunity to get a Christmas present. He didn't even need the the fat exiled shinigami dressed in a red suit to help him.

"Would you come with me and tell me about the Christmas tradition in your world?" Aizen asked slyly at the half dazed teen who nodded eagerly and quickly re-dressed and pushed his shingami soul out of his body and followed the white clad man without a second thought.

_**--- The End ---**_

_Merry Christmas Everyone!!  
From me and my super cute cats!!_

_--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---_

_**(1) **Aizen was to lazy to investigate, And Szayel and Gin wanted to have a laugh.  
**(2)** And mine. While writing it was so much fun, and so weird at the same time. _

_**My Ramblings/Sort of Diary;**  
**(1)** November 1st, I start writing... Really late _**xD**  
_**(2)** I have no idea what a huge mall looks like... But who cares _**xD**  
_**(3) **Sorry Aizen-sama for making you act stupid!  
**(4)** I won't look the same to a Santa picture/image again... Sorry if I caused some sort of damage.  
**(5)** Torturing Ichi is too much fun, no matter what way, preferably painful /sadistic grin/  
**(6) **Finished on December 6th  
**(7)** What Ichi bought for Isshin can also be read in 'Isshin's Birthday Present' _**xD**

**_Please leave a Review!!_**


End file.
